Let's Make A Cake!
by CookieKennedy9
Summary: One shot. McAndrews fluff. Set after 2x11 (ignoring 2x12) Kate lives with Betty in her new house and things get a little messy in the kitchen.


**One shot. McAndrews fluff. Set after 2x11 (ignoring 2x12) Betty stops the wedding between Kate and Ivan and can finally afford her own house. Kate moves in with her to help with the bills and this is just a glimpse into their everyday life...**

* * *

Elizabeth McRae lit up her second cigarette of the day, feeling a shudder of relief pass through her as the nicotine entered her system. She took in the view of the surrounding trees and houses as she stood on the porch of her recently purchased house. _Finally, it's_ _all mine_.

'Betty, you promised…' a quaint voice came from behind her.

The blonde turned around to see Kate Andrews stood with her arms folded and her blue eyes wide open. She quickly dropped the cigarette on the porch and stamped it out. _Dang_; _I had promised her I would try and quit!_

'I know; I was just… well… I was…' Betty stammered.

'You were smoking,' Kate finished her sentence and smiled.

'Fine you caught me!' Betty replied holding her hands up.

Kate raised an eyebrow at her and beckoned her inside. Betty followed and as the door closed Kate pulled her in for a kiss, which she planted softly on her lips. Betty couldn't help but squeeze herself gently on the arm to reassure herself that this was real. _Lucky, I'm real lucky._

'Miss Andrews, you'll give the neighbours something to talk about,' Betty said.

Kate smiled shyly.

'Well folks can't see what goes on behind closed doors,' the redhead replied.

'That's for the best,' Betty smiled sadly. _Folks wouldn't understand_.

Kate tucked Betty on the chin bringing back some of the spark in her eyes.

'Come on,' Kate said dragging Betty along to the kitchen 'I have a surprise for you…'

Betty looked sceptical as she was dragged along to the kitchen to find an array of ingredients strewn out on the kitchen counter in front of her.

'What's this?' Betty asked, eyeing a bag of flour with suspicion.

'We're going to make a cake…' Kate said brightly.

'Baking ain't my strong point doll,' Betty replied raising her eyebrows and longing for another cigarette.

'There's nothing to it,' Kate replied looking up at Betty and widening her endlessly blue eyes.

Betty felt her stance soften; she could never refuse those eyes anything.

'Oh alright then!' Betty sighed as she picked up the bag of flour.

Kate put a floral apron on and smiled, looking up at Betty with adoration. Betty couldn't help but feel the blood rush to her face as she noticed how beautiful Kate looked in something as simple as an apron. _A real angel_. Kate lowered her eyes from the blondes gaze and smiled to herself shyly. She picked up the butter and handed Betty a spoon and a bowl then proceeded to weigh the ingredients.

'Here mix the butter and sugar together,' Kate said passing Betty two cups filled with ingredients.

Betty ended up dropping the cup of sugar on the floor and cursing. Kate tutted her as she stopped what she was doing and bent down to clean it up.

'I told you I was no good at this!' Betty said defensively, crossing her arms.

Kate ignored her as she passed her another cup of sugar and this time Betty managed to merge the ingredients in the bowl successfully. She smiled as she watched Betty awkwardly mix the bowl before taking it from her and adding the eggs and flour.

'I can do it,' Betty said quickly taking the bowl back from Kate.

Kate watched with amusement as Betty stirred the mixture extra hard to prove a point before she dipped her finger in the gooey texture to taste it. Betty watched her as she sucked the mixture off of her finger.

'Tastes good,' Kate said, her eyes fixed on Bettys'.

Betty felt her heart rate increase and took a deep breath trying to focus on stirring the cake mix; Kate made her feel things like nobody else. _I'm stuck on that dame alright_. When Betty snapped back to reality she realised she had her hands and shirt covered in cake mix. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration forgetting they were covered in the sticky mixture.

'Oh, hot dog! Look what I've gone and done!' She exclaimed angrily.

Kate covered her mouth as she laughed at the state Betty had gotten herself into.

'I don't know what you're laughing about,' Betty said as she wiped some cake mixture across Kate's face. Kate shrieked and jumped back at once.

'You'll mess up my hair!' Kate protested 'it took me hours to curl it properly this morning!'

Betty rolled her eyes as she gently wiped the cake mix from Kate's nose and pulled the redhead into her, kissing her up against the counter without thinking twice about it. Kate pressed herself harder into the blonde, loving the feel of Betty's thick lips pressed against hers. _Oh Betty_.

'How did I resist you for so long?' Kate whispered, looking up into the blondes hazel eyes.

'I have no idea doll,' Betty replied smugly.

Kate chastised her gently on the arm before she reluctantly tore herself away to pour the mixture into the cake tin and place it in the oven whilst Betty made to clean up the kitchen counter. Betty felt herself grinning as she cleaned up; _this is what happiness feels like; something as simple messing around in the kitchen with her_. Kate set the timer and turned around to face Betty, looking radiant.

'We just have to wait for it to rise now,' she said happily.

Betty raised her eyebrow at Kate.

'Great.'

'So… what do you want to do in the meantime?' Kate asked.

'We could always get something else cooking…' Betty suggested, biting her lip.

The blonde grinned and took Kate by the hand, feeling its softness with her fingertips. _There is no Axis force strong enough to destroy what we have right now_. She pulled the redhead in and noticed her rosy cheeks and the dilated pupils under her eyelashes.

'Kate Andrews,' Betty said 'I've never seen you look this happy.'

Kate wrapped her hands around Betty's waist.

'That's because I've never been so happy,' she replied 'I love you Betty.'

'I love you too Kate Andrews.'


End file.
